


Feeding the Trolls High School

by Todexbor (Edrobot)



Category: CuteFuzzlyWeasel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edrobot/pseuds/Todexbor
Summary: oh god why did i write this.





	Feeding the Trolls High School

It was the first day of Feeding the Trolls High School, and Educate Yourself was very nervous. She was the new girl in town, having moved from St. Pepe’s to Weaselburg after her father got a job at the Blinking Asshole Jesus Water factory. And being a 6’4” blond girl with ranbow colored eyes and huge tits, wearing a low-cut dress with pink stockings, black lipstick, an eyepatch, and earrings shaped llikes nintendo NES controllers, she always got too much attention from the boys, and also my played favrotie video games like Call of Duty and guiltygrear Xrd RVEALTOR, but not Final fantasy XV (or should i say final FARTasy) becauz of that bitch Luna stealing notics from his tru love prompto.  
Anyway she went to see the principal, Balduglybadger.  
“SO! YOU’RE THE NEW STUDENT!” screamed Bald ugly badger like a castrated squerrel.  
“Y-yes…” educate yourself said nervously.  
“HERE ATE FEEDING THE TROLS ACADADKCMY WE STRIVE TO PERFECT THE BEST TROLLING TECHNIQUES. I SEE YOU WERE WERE AT THE TOP OF YOUR CLASS BACK AT ST. PEPES BUT YOURE NOW A PATHETIC LITTLE WORM! HA HA HA HA AH AHA HAHA!” Said Bald Ugly Badgers as he jumped up and down like a witch.  
Educate herself cried. The principal was so mean.  
“ANYWAY GO DROWN IN A RIVER AND GET TO CLASS, AND REMEMBER, YOU CAN’T FALL IN LOVE OR ELSE YOU’LL BE EXPELLED!”  
Tearfully crying trears of crying, Educate Yourself then went to her first class, where Cajun Santa was giving a lecture on why the sun goes aruond the earth.  
“Ah well I say, lookie here I say, it’s our new student!” said Cajun Santa like a castrated squirell. “Everyone, this is Educate-Yourself Astra Lucis Growlith Von Campbell, and shes the new student from St. Pepes. She likes games like cOD and guitly Gear”  
Everyone in class booed her and threw tomaomtos at her because they were all haters and lesser gamers.   
All except for one, that is.  
“Here, you sit down next to me.” said the guy who was not a lesser gamer like a castrated squirell. “My name is Advanced Edition, and I’ts good to ssee a greater gamer here who appereciates gamer games.”  
Educate Yourself swooned. She had never met any greater gamers before, and Advanced Edition was so sexy and hot with his dark rainbow black hair and bishonen smilke that was so cute and kawaii.  
After class it was lunch time, and she went to sit with the popular kids like Jared Milton and Coach Dave, but because they were all lesser gamers they instead laughed at her, and called her a cigarette butt.  
“Don’t worry about those losers, Educate Yourself.” said Advanced Edition, who brought her over to the table with the other greater gamers, such as IntelligentCodfanboy and BrutalDoomSucks. “You see we are at war with the lesser gamers, a shadoow war between the grill decent appl girll out of her ass”  
BrutalDoomSucks nodded “And unless we win the big game, they’ll drain the scrum apples, signaling the toys to attack the galaxy.”  
Educated yourself was shocked. “And Cute Fuzzy Weasel is behind all this?”  
“Indeed, for he is the king of the lesser gamers.” said Advanced Edition like a castrated squirrl. “Anyway do you want to go on a date tonight?”  
“NOT SO FARST!” a manly voice ranged out manly.  
It was………………………………. OU1SPOK3N!  
TO BE CONTINUED!?!?!

**Author's Note:**

> For those who are curious why I wrote this instead of another chapter of JSJ, I made this for a youtuber named CuteFuzzyWeasel, loosely based on his webseries "feeding the trolls", since he said he'd read it.


End file.
